Protecting Monsters
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: Night of the full moon a monster gets hurt and another protects. Whale Poaching. FrankenWolf.


Protecting Monsters

By: Wolfa Moon

S: Night of the full moon a monster gets hurt and another protects. Whale Poaching. FrankenWolf.

D: no own. Only fun

/Protecting Monsters/

The howl of the wolf sang through the night. Everyone awoke with a start for all who knew the howl. A pounding on the Charming's door awoke all more in the household. Emma grabbed her gun and ran to the door. Looking out to see, then opening to let in Granny.

"Red she got out." David came over to stand beside his daughter.

"How? We reinforced it."

"We did but the moon came then a little around midnight she went crazy at the door. She began to howl and throw herself at the door. I screamed at her to stop but she continued till the door flew open. She ran out."

"Let's go." David patted Emma on her shoulder. Granny called after them.

"Don't hurt her." Emma turned to her.

"We won't if we can help it." Emma followed her father.

The wolf howled again. Running toward it they see the hospital. The hospital where David lay asleep. The hospital, which had the woods right behind them.

David conferred with his daughter before heading into the dark woods. Following the howling they came to one of the many clearings that littered the woods.

Coming upon the clearing the sight of several wolves circling around wolf Ruby. Ruby snarled at the other wolves. She nipped out at one that came closer. Then they saw it. Saw the body on the ground. They couldn't see who it is.

David looked around for something to throw. Emma stood up and fired her gun in the air. That got all the wolves attention. The unmagical wolves ran away from the gunshots. The large werewolf stayed close to the body. Emma keeps her arms up approaching the wild Red.

"Emma," David called.

"It's okay," she spoke in a calming tone. Red smelled the air then turned to the body. Then Emma saw it. It was Dr. Whale. Red moved to stand over him. "Easy Ruby it's me." Emma held her arm out as if to a strange dog, not a huge wolf. The nose came over smelling her hand. Emma smiled when the wolf moved off and she still had a hand. The wolf backed up to lay beside Whale. The big head of the wolf moving closer to the unmoving Doctor's head.

Emma still moved cautiously beside the prone figure and it's guardian wolf. Reaching out she felt for a pulse, which she did. But there was blood on his head. There were also jaw marks on his arms and legs.

"David I need you." David came down to help his daughter. Ruby though hunched up and growled at him. "Easy Ruby he's trying to help." She turns to her dad. "We need to get him to the hospital." David moved in lifting him up like the damsel in distress he is. Ruby followed behind them like a loyal dog.

David kept looking at the werewolf. Ruby remained docile as they carried Whale back toward the hospital. Emma had taken a moment to alert the hospital to the emergency heading their way. Also told them to be ready for a wolf.

/Protecting Monsters/

Granny came rushing into the crazy ER. Inside was chaos. People had scattered as she moved toward it. In one of the rooms everyone stood against the walls. Moving in she noticed her Red had pounced on top of the stretcher, which held a still unconscious and bloodied Whale. Growling at anyone who came near.

"Red," Granny spoke. The wolf looked at her then whined. Very uncharacteristic of the wolf. Whimpering Red jumped off the table. Her body as high as the stretcher. Granny came into the room more. The excitement settled as she approached the wolf and man. "Red?" Red looked to the old woman then turned to the man. The long tongue licking his face. Approaching slowly she saw how far they got before the wolf went protective. They had opened his shirt and looked about to cut his pants. The scissors still there giving her a clue. Granny raises and eyebrow at her girl. "Protecting the family jewels, I see." She smiled. The wolf just turned to rest the big head on the man's bloody and bruised chest. "Let's get him cleaned up okay."

The wolf allowed the familiar scent to take care of the one that had called to her. Red tried to filter herself through the fog of the wolf. Yet only one thing was in the forefront. Hurt, mate, hurt.

/Protecting Monsters/

Waking to find herself on something soft, warm and breathing. Sitting up she looks down to see the body underneath her. His smell is intoxicating. Leaning down she buries her nose into his neck. Humming into his throat. The body moved and giggled. Liking the response she did it again.

"Stop," a moan came. "Tickles." She smiles. This time she licks the spot. This alerted the body to the dream of reality. He stiffens. Ruby sits up to look down at the man underneath her.

"Ruby?" He tries to reach for her but pain stops him. She touches his face. "Am I dreaming?"

"No," she smiles at him.

"Are you sure? Cause I'm not sure I want to wake up." She bends down to lick his neck and purr again. He giggles. Then moans as pain awakens.

"Sorry, sorry."

"Dang wolves." She glares at him at that. "Not you. The other ones who did this. Did you? Did you save me?" She smiles all innocent. He smiles at her. "Thank you." Tilting his head he looks at her. "How did you know?"

"The wolf knew. It head you cry out. Then it became so furious that someone was hurting her mate."

"Mate?" He raises and eyebrow at her. She shrugs her shoulders. "I like it. But why me?"

"Monster to monster." He smiles and nods. He raises his arm to see it bandaged. "Granny did most of it. " Then he looked down to his naked chest. Raising an eyebrow he looks at her.

"Everywhere?"

"The wolf was kinda protective."

"Of course, I am her mate." She looks at him. Really sees what he must thinking. Only a monster could love him. Only the wolf, but not the girl. Without rational thought she leans down to capture the next words that would spill whatever self hate still lay in cognitive thought.

She moans as she devours his lips. Her hands reaching up into his hair. His smell. His warmth. His heartbeat. Resting a hand there after their kiss. He looks at her.

"And you're mine too." He wants to shake his head but she stops it and kisses him. Stopping to look in his eyes. Those deep blue watery orbs. She feels as if she is drowning. No gravity. "My mate." She resumes her kissing.

Emma stops herself from entering the room to question Whale and see if Ruby is still there. Boy is she ever. Stepping back she is startled by a voice.

"Cute isn't it." Shocked she looks down to a grinning Granny.

"Um, I suppose."

"The wolf protected him. He is a good man."

"Not in my experience."

"That was the curse. The true man is a gem. He will go perfectly with my Ruby." She goes back to crocheting, whatever.

"I'll still keep an eye out."

"So will I."

/Protecting Monsters/

Victor sat in a booth at the dinner. His hands going to the scars of wolf marks along his arm. A fresh cup of cappuccino is placed before him. He looks up to see Red smiling down at him. He tries to smile at her. Beginning to pull down his sleeves. A hand reaches out to stop him. Looking over as her hands traces the bite mark.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there sooner." He places a hand over hers.

"You came."

"Are you sure it's not to much trouble."

"No," he shakes his head. It would just be another night alone in his house. "No trouble." She smiles at him. "Thank you for saving me."

"Welcome." She moves off. Victor watches her go. Taking a breath he tries to relax. Wondering why he agreed. Sure the wolf had called him mate. Red had called it too. They danced around one another. Normally he would have fawned over the affection toward him. But that was Dr. Whale. Victor Frankenstein was very much unaccustomed to people caring about him, personally. The only love was from his brother. No mother, only a militant father to shout orders and demands.

So the lonely mad scientist had to grow accustomed to a wolf girl constantly showing up at random times to brighten both their days. Especially when they had their little get together at the dock, their dock.

"Almost time." she tells him. Victor watches her as she begins to untie the apron from around her. The shop had been closed for a while. Everyone knowing the full moon schedule. Yet he sat there per request.

What surprised him even more was Granny and how she had welcomed him. Placing his favorite, maple scone, before him.

"Thank you." He spoke quietly. She rested her weathered hand on him.

"You take care of her okay." He nods watching her leave him. The two share a look and a hug before Granny leaves her girl to the care of the doctor.

"Gonna lock me in?" He looks to her. Startled at first.

"Lock you in?"

"Yeah the freezer." She grabs his hand pulling him toward her cage. A cage that had been fixed and reinforced.

"Why can't you stay out here?"

"Cause I'll destroy the place."

"But if I am a calm in the storm. Wouldn't it be best if there were no boundaries between us?" Between the two monsters.

"I don't want to take any chances with you."

"What if I am?" She stares at him. He had stopped drinking. Had become more active in the good fight. If only for Red's sake.

"Victor," she grabs his hand. "I don't want to hurt you." He smiles at her. At her feelings for him.

"I don't want to cage you. Please don't make me lock you up." Lock you up and hide you away like his brother, the monster he created.

"Okay," she concedes. Wondering if this is a good idea now. Wanting Victor there but also safe. "Stay out here while I change okay."

"Where else would I go." He states moving to take back his seat. Quickly she grabs him and kisses him on the lips. Giggling like a child stealing a quick kiss she runs into the back.

Victor smiles at the kiss. It was nice, sweet, and innocent. Sitting back in his booth he waited. Closing his eyes at the sounds of pain coming from the back. Then the noises replaced by a howling and snarling. This night a month ago came back to him. The wild wolves that had grabbed at him. Pulled in for a meal that they were salivating for. The cup shakes in his hand. Then he feels it. The hot breathe against his cheek.

He did not grow up in the world of magic. He grew up in a world close to ours where science is the magic. Looking over he is startled to see the huge wolf before him. The wolf as big as a horse.

Settling the cup back on the table he turns to the wolf. Allowing it to smell him and brush it nose against his cheek. Then the whimper. Opening his eyes, which he didn't know he closed. Looking at the creature that had ripped men open with those big jaws. Unexpected when the tongue came out and licked him.

Chuckling at her antics.

"That was not very lady like." The wolf huffed at him Looking around the locked dinner. It may be a place but it is still a cage. Moving to get up the wolf follows him. Wondering where he is going. Leaning into him as he runs a hand along her flank. "How about we go for a walk?" They had taken walks while in the human form. Why not in the magical one. Opening the door she pounces out. Smiling at the freedom he had given the caged Ruby. Turning he closes the door to no surprise the wolf waiting for him.

Walking over he lays a hand on her as they walk. The wolf leaning into him. Moving down the quiet street he had to admit he likes it. The night always more welcoming than the sunlight. Sun revealing all your mistakes. The night you can hide them.

/Protecting Monsters/

Their little walk did not go unnoticed.

"Mom come here, quickly." Emma ran to the window to see what had excited Henry. Seeing it but just working on the believing. There walking down the street is Dr. Whale and the biggest wolf she has ever seen. Both out there as if just walking a dog. "That's Red?"

"Yeah kid, that's Red."

"What's all the commotion?" David came over to the window to look down at the street. "What does he think he's doing?"

"Taking a walk with Red." Henry informed his grandfather.

"Is he nuts."

"Apparently not." The wolf bumped him a little as they walked down the street. Victor laughed moving back and scratching behind her ear.

"Well all be." David spoke. Then he looks to Henry. "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"I'm going." He does. Emma smiles at her son then looks to her dad.

"Think they are okay?"

"I guess as long as the wolf is with Frankenstein then I believe they are safe." He moves away. "Just better hope nothing happens to him." Acknowledging another family member entering their fold. One from a different land but stuck here just the same. Emma looks out the window.

"Take care of her."

/Protecting Monsters/

Ruby woke to a warm body beside her. A blanket had been thrown over her. It wasn't Red like the cloak of old. It was a green patchwork of fabrics. Moving she feels the bed move under her. A bed. Taking in her surroundings she spies the room she is in. One she has never been in before. Then she looks to the welcoming body. A body that is shirtless and scar covered.

Reaching out she touched which he hides under the layers of cloths. They had taken it slow. Wondering if it was all animal. Yet the humanity prevailed. The monsters bonded in both frames of minds.

"You're you." He acknowledges her.

"Yeah, when did we get here?"

"Last night. We went for a walk and I brought you to my home. I hope you don't mind."

"You let a wolf inside your house."

"I let **you** into my house." He sits up more. "It was raining so we came to my house. I was wet and you dried yourself in a very unladylike manner." She smiles as he smiles at how a wolf would have dried itself. "After the first shower, I took another to get warm. The wolf was courteous in letting me shower alone. But once I came out, you um…" he smiles shyly. She looks at him wanting all the details. "Licked all the water off me."

"Everywhere?' she asked taken a quick glance down.

"Oh, um," he blushed scarlet. "No, you tried but I, ah, let my dignity stop you. It was nice but, um, some things I am still unsure of when you are in wolf mode." Wolf mode, she liked that. "So I got some boxers on and we sat in bed watching a movie."

"You covered a wolf up in a blanket?"

"Well waking up next to a naked woman is ideal. But I am a gentleman and I respect you to much to delve into seeing which you did not do on your own accord."

"What if I want you to see?"

"Well then um…" all thought left him as Ruby let herself be free to the air. "You are beautiful."

"So are you."

"Thank you." She gets back onto the bed. He smiles as she settles her naked form beside his.

"You are not a monster."

"Neither are you. The wolf is a very nice walking companion. Wonder if you play fetch."

"I play fetch alright." She moves up to kiss him on the lips. "Do you want me to grab your stick?" She growls with want.

"Fetch."

/Protecting Monsters/

Author note: Was inspired by the show and the works of LadyVibeke87. Should Check her out.


End file.
